Ciel Phantomhive,amoureux
by ranxya
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive tombe amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui. Cette fiction révèle les sentiments amoureux et douteux  de notre comte préféré.Si le coeur vous en dit, venez lire,des chapitres plus long sont prevus.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers gens, ceci est sensiblement ma première expérience en matière d'écriture!Je vous pris d'être indulgent! Je serais la personne la plus heureuse du monde si je recevais quelques critiques qui me permettront d'avancer! Et aussi, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise si je devrais continuer ou laisser tomber. Ce chapitre est court je sais! Mais ce n'est que le début prenait le comme prologue – chapitre

**Disclamer : rien n'est à moi. L'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination débordante.**

**Chapitre 1 : Une miette**

**Ciel Point Of View**

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Mais c'est arrivé. J'étais pourtant armé jusqu'aux dents pour ne pas tomber amoureux de… Sebastian .Je sais, je sais. Vous êtes sûrement entrain de penser la chose suivante : Quoi!Ciel Phantomhive, LE très orgueilleux Ciel Phantomhive amoureux de son diable de majordome Sebastian Michaelis?C'est insensé j'en conviens, je ne voulais même pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que le charme de Sebastian ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. Ce sentiment qu'on appelle communément « l'amour » a commencé à montrer le bout de son nez un après-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je venais de recevoir une lettre de sa Majesté d'Angleterre m'intimant de venir la voir la semaine qui suivait. Elle avait, selon ces dires, quelque chose à me confier. Son excellence racontait que ladite chose la peinait énormément .Je me dois, en tant que Chien de la Reine, de soigner la peine de sa Majesté. Après avoir pris conscience de la lettre, j'avais envoyé Sebastian, qui commencé à s'ennuyer ferme tout seul dans son coin, me chercher une tasse de thé accompagné d'une pâtisserie finement préparée de ces mains (douces) d'expert.

**- ****Sebastian, au lieu de poiroter va donc me chercher le thé de l'après-midi et une pâtisserie.**

**- ****Yes, my lord**

Auparavant, ces trois petits mots auraient disparus de l'historique de mon cerveau en un battement de cil, mais maintenant tout me restait en tête. Son intonation, son débit, sa voix, son ton. Perdu dans les abysses de la pensée, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une tasse de thé fumante et qu'une généreuse part de gâteau trônaient sur mon bureau. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué que le visage de mon cher (et très sexy) majordome n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres du mien. 3 secondes ont été suffisantes pour me permettre de réagir adéquatement.

**- Pousse-toi**** avant que ma main ne s'écrase royalement sur ta joue!**

**- ****Je suis navré de vous avoir effrayé, mais vous aviez l'air perturbé à mon arrivé, j'ai simplement voulu vous réveiller**

**- ****Trêve de bavardage! Tu me donnes mal aux neurones. Laisse-moi déjeuner en paix.**

Et il retourna à son endroit favori, plus précisément le coin à gauche de mon bureau. La pâtisserie était exquise, enivrante, douce et crémeuse. Tout bonnement délectable. Le moment le plus relaxant de la journée ( à savoir le moment où je déguste mon déjeuner) se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'au fatidique moment où une miette de mon gâteau se déposa au coin supérieur droit de ma lèvre. Je me préparais à l'essuyer à l'aide de mon doigt quand la voix de Sebastian s'éleva dans la vaste pièce

**- ****Vous n'oseriez pas Bocchan? Ce n'est pas une manière pour une personne de votre rang. Je pensais que vous étiez digne de représenter votre noble famille. Mais avec de piètres manières…**

Si je devais trouver un défaut à Sebastian (outre le fait qu'il était quasi parfait) ce serait sûrement le défaut de toujours avoir une réplique sanglante mais subtile à me faire remarquer. Et ces répliques me faisaient fulminer de rage.

**- ****Oh par pitié tais-toi! Je ne crois pas avoir demandé ton avis. Va me ramener un mouchoir!**

**- ****Finny les a malheureusement terminés en essayant de nettoyer le déluge qu'il a causé il y a peu de temps en cuisine.**

**- ****Pourquoi mes domestiques sont ils SI incompétents ? Ce n'est qu'une miette **

**franchement! Enlève la moi immédiatement. C'est un ordre.**

**- ****Yes, my lord **

Avant même que mon cerveau n'assimile les derniers mots prononcés avec son habituel ton stoïque, ses lèvres d'un teint rosé vinrent se poser au coin des miennes. Les frôlant presque, doucement très doucement. Le rouge me monta aux joues. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès pour me frustrer de la sorte. J'étais sidéré. Non, sidéré n'était pas le mot exact.

**- Vous êtes débarrassé, my lord.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yami__ko Charms : Vraiment je te dis merci!3 je tiens à te dire que je suis exactement comme toi XD! Je suis une malade mentale de l'orthographe je ne supporte pas les fautes x') J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes _

_CometMystic : Merci __! Pense-tu que tu aimerais sa si je vous fais rentrez dans la tête de Sebastian? J'espère vraiment que la suite te fera plaisir._

_J'ai quelque chose à dire avant de commencer le chapitre 2 : Je tiens à remercier les personnes suivantes : Dydy, Moun, Mar et Dju pour leurs encouragements et leur aide_

_Je ne trouve pas que ce chapitre est assez bon…il est plus long que le précédent. Mais je ne suis pas super fière. Je promets d'essayer de pimenter la suite. _

**Chapitre 2 : ****minuscule crise de jalousie et diversion**

**Ciel's Point Of View**

« Vous êtes débarrassé, my lord »Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il ait dit avant de disparaître et rejoindre la cuisine. Une miette, une minuscule miette qui ne vaut pratiquement rien. Mais justement à cause de ce simple fragment tombé d'un gâteau, mon cerveau ne voulait plus fonctionner comme il se devait. Mes sentiments ne m'écoutaient plus. Je m'efforçais de garder un minimum de self-control devant celui qui avait chamboulé mon système. Et sans me vanter, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Extérieurement, bien sûr. Je gardais toujours mon air refrogné et supérieur. De ce coté-là, j'étais vainqueur. Pour ce qui est de la face cachée de la médaille, je m'en désole de devoir le reconnaître, Sebastian remportait la manche avec une facilité qui m'énervait profondément. Il m'irritait sans aucune retenue. À chaque fois que mes yeux se dirigeaient vers son visage, il me souriait de son sourire faussement innocent. Mais ce qui est d'intérieurement… C'était une autre histoire. Une cacophonie me sortie de ma torpeur.

**BOUM *Bruit de verre touchant le sol d'un grand fracas***

Avant même de me lever de ma chaise de travail et d'aller sur les lieux du crime (la cuisine, dans ce cas), je sais déjà l'auteurE de ce grabuge. Je me rends donc sur le champ de bataille avec le peu de motivation qu'il me reste. Je vois déjà la scène d'ici : May Linn, notre fameuse machine à catastrophes étendue de tout son long, gisant près d'elle le reste de la précieuse vaisselle que Sebastian a pris soin de commander d'un prestigieux artisan. Sans bien sûr oublier ses lunettes sûrement fracassés par le choc.

**- ****MAY LINN! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de rester tranquille?Regarde où tu….**

Le reste de la phrase resta coincé au fond de ma gorge. Ma prédiction était véridique : May Linn était avachi sur le sol. Mais pas seule. Cette soubrette était sur MON Sebastian. Et Sebastian ne semblait pas s'en déplaire. Il remarqua mon allure abasourdi et fit quelque chose qui avait tout pour m'horripiler. Ce satané majordome passa son bras autour de la fine taille de May Linn. Cette dernière quand à elle, le rouge avait remplacé son habituel teint blafard à l'endroit de ces joues. Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirèrent pour former un rictus d'anticipation. J'allais lui faire avaler son sourire de satisfaction, mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

**- Es ce que tout va bien, Bocchan? **

**- ****B-bien sûr! Qu'attends-tu pour venir me donner mes cours de géographie! Il se fait tard tu seras en retard pour le dîner! Et je ne pense guère que cela t'enchante! Quant à toi, May Linn, je te pris de nettoyer tout sa et de rester sage pour le restant de la journée! Dans mon manoir, l'ordre doit régner! **

**- T-t-t-tout de suite Jeune Maître! J-j-j-e vous pris d'excusez mon attitude g-g-gauche!**

**- Cours de géographie? Pardonnez-moi de vous couper dans votre entêtement, mais durant le cours passé, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre votre aversion pour cette leçon et que vous ne vouliez plus en avoir dans votre emploi du temps. Je cite « Sebastian j'en ai marre de cette perte de temps! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à supporter cela » Comment se fait t'il, que maintenant vous avez l'air pressé de rejoindre votre bureau de travail?**

**- ****E-e-et bien, figure-toi que j'ai changé d'avis! Je veux reprendre les cours de géographie, comme sa quand nous irons voyager un jour, je saurais où nous nous trouverons!**

C'est la première réplique qui m'était venue en tête à ce moment. Je n'étais pas spécialement fier de mon allusion. Ce diable m'avait pris au dépourvu, je ne cherchais qu'une échappatoire! Je savais très bien qu'il voulait me faire sortir de me gonds, et d'après ma réaction, il avait mené à bien son souhait!

**Sebastian's Point of View**

La réaction de Ciel n'avait fait qu'augmentée mon envie étouffante d'éclater de rire. J'ai très bien compris la raison de son embarras. Ce jeune comte ne supportait pas que cette pauvre soubrette se retrouve ainsi étendue sur moi. Je suis un démon, oui, mais j'ai assez d'expérience sur les humains pour savoir que Ciel était jaloux. Que dis-je, même le moins expérimenté des démons l'aurait deviné! J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu… Mais pour l'instant, je ferais mieux de respecter les demandes de cher enfant avant qu'il ne décide de me gifler ou me faire subir d'autres sévices corporels. Pas que cela me faisait mal, point du tout. Je n'avais seulement aucune envie de lui laisser croire qu'il était supérieur à moi.

- **Sebastian, attends-tu que le Père No****ë****l te le demande gentiment pour t'en venir? **

**- J'arrive tout de suite, Bocchan**

Ce petit est tout de même énervant parfois. Il est certes une source de divertissement, mais son caractère lui, était irritant. Franchement, qui croit encore au Père Noël ? Sûrement pas moi ! En parlant de géographie, cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que mon cher maître. Je connaissais cette planète comme le fond de ma poche. J'ai sûrement eu des maîtres de chaque pays. Ils avaient sensiblement tous le même comportement. Mais, Ciel Phantomhive dégageait une aura différente.

**- Écoute, donne moi quelques devoirs supplémentaires et va cueillir quelques roses blanches dans le jardin, ensuite tu en feras un assortiment et tu le déposeras sur la table de la salle à manger. Aller, du vent**

Devoirs supplémentaires ? Roses blanches ? Assortiment? Que se tramait il donc dans la tête de ce garnement ?

**- Yes, my lord. Voici les travaux supplémentaires, vous êtes priez de les terminer en mon absence.**

**Oui , oui ATCHOUUM. Tu peux y aller maintenant !**

Ce gamin ne tournait décidément pas rond. Mais j'étais contraint de me plier à ces ordres.

**Ciel's Point Of View**

Vous ne savez sûrement pas pourquoi j'ai sorti une telle absurdité ? J'ai pris Sebastian en flagrant délie de … possession de chats dans une maison où se trouve une personne y étant allergique ! Je ne l'ai pas pris en « flagrant délie » exactement, mais la raison de mon éternuement soudain ne m'est pas inconnue… Ce démon va m'entendre soyez sures… Mais cependant, je n'avais pas de preuve tangible. Et j'avais une petite idée de où ce majordome aurait bien pu cacher ces petites pestes. Alors une petite excursion, dans l'endroit dans lequel Sebastian passait le temps quand je n'étais pas sur son dos, se faisait pressante. Et pour se faire, j'avais besoin que Sebastian me laisse un peu tranquille. Les insensés devoirs de géographie se retrouvèrent dans les poubelles, je n'ai vraisemblablement pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités. Une fois sur les lieux, je m'empresse de rejoindre l'armoire de bois massif. D'un seul coup je l'ouvre et découvre… Rien. Rien que des vêtements tous semblables. Je m'empare d'une des chemises blanches et l'hume de toutes mes forces. L'odeur de Sebastian… Une odeur à la fois simple mais puissante…

**- Bocchan ? Que faites vous dans ma chambre et avec ma chemise entre les mains de surcroît ?**

Oh mon dieu ! Ma vie est finie ! Il a toutes les possibilités pour ridiculiser. Qu'es ce que je peux bien faire ? Me jeter par la fenêtre ? Non, ma vengeance ne se réalisera pas sans moi. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Parfait. Je cache la chemise derrière mon dos.

**- hum, hum. Sebastian je sais que tu caches d'infâmes créatures dans le manoir ! Et je veux que tu t'en débarrasse ! Tu sais très bien que j'en suis fortement allergique. Et ta chemise ne me sert que de moyen de défense au cas où une de ces bestioles ne me sautent dessus. Ce n'est pas mon asphyxie que tu désires n'est ce pas ? Le contrat ne sera plus en ordre. Je vais dans la salle à manger, mon dîner ! **

**Sebastian's Point of View**

Marrant, franchement marrant. Alors il m'a envoyé cueillir ces fleurs pour venir fouiner dans mes affaires ? Désespérant. Et je compte bien me venger. Je prépare le souper à une vitesse fulgurante et le lui apporte. C'est le temps de mettre en action mon plan… Je m'approche et dépose délicatement l'assiette. Je me rapproche de plus en plus. Je vois ces yeux s'écarquiller de stupéfaction. Je prends le ton le plus séducteur de mon répertoire et lui murmure à l'oreille.

**- Bocchan… Je tiens à vous assurer qu'aucunes « créatures infâmes » pour reprendre vos mots ne se cachent dans le manoir… Vous pouvez me faire confiance après tout. **

Il rougit fortement et s'apprête à me gifler mais je lui prends fermement la main.

**- J-j-je n'ai plus faim ! Je suis présentement très fatigué, débarrasse la table. Et viens me changer**

Mon geste a eu l'effet escompté. Je monte à l'étage et le rejoins accompagné d'un chandelier. Je déboutonne son veston. Je perçois en lui une grande agitation, se pourrait il que je lui fasse un effet quelconque ? Je reste sage tout le long du processus de déshabillage. Je le glisse sous les draps chauds et entreprend de souffler les bougies éclairant la pièce.

**- Reste Sebastian. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je te défends de croire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est guère car j'apprécie ta présence. Bref, ne me pose plus de questions.**

Tandis que Ciel se laisse happer par les bras de Morphée, mes lèvres s'étendent de tout les cotés pour pouvoir former un sourire victorieux. Ciel étant endormi, je m'approche de lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ses traits sont si fins. Son visage paisible. Quand soudain je remarque un tissu d'un blanc éclatant. Je le tire délicatement pour m'apercevoir que ce tissu n'est nulle autre que ma chemise. Il me l'avait subtilisé à ce que je peux en voir.

**- Moyen de défense dites-vous ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma chemise allait vous servir de doudou…Ciel, vous me surprendrai de jour en jour. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas fini de vous surprendre.**

Et je dépose un chaste baiser sur l'œil où le signe de notre pacte se trouve. Les humains sont intéressants.

_Sebastian ricana. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissés une review. Juste une petite parenthèse pour Bocchan - chan : Je pense que pour vaincre tes insomnies, il ne te faut pas seulement la chemise de Sebastian, mais bien Sebastian à le complet xD Sinon, voila la__ suite, encore une fois, j'espère que celle-ci vous satisfasse ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Vous détestez m'aimer, Bocchan.**

**Sebastian's Point Of View **

**- Il est l'heure de vous lever, Jeune maître. Le soleil surplombe déjà toute l'Angleterre.**

Je joignis le geste à la parole en ouvrant d'un geste brusque les grands rideaux de soie. Je fus récompensé par un râle de désapprobation. Le soleil, pourtant rare dans ce pays de pluie constante, envahit la pièce.

**- Sebastian,** fit mon maître d'une voix matinale,** qui y'a-t-il pour déjeuner? Je meurs de faim…**

**- C'est bien normal, Bocchan. Vous n'avez rien**** avalé hier soir pour le souper. Pour petit déjeuner, vous avez le choix entre quelques scones accompagnés de toasts cuites au four* ou encore, des pancakes. Sur le dessus, bien évidemment, il y'a un coulis aux fraises. Tout cela arrosé d'un thé Wu Long semi-fermenté tout droit importé de Chine. Que désirez-vous?**

**- Je prendrais des pancakes.**

Avant de lui servir son premier repas de la journée, je voulu me divertir un peu en le questionnant faussement (car la réponse, je la savais) sur le tissu blanc qu'est ma chemise.

**- Bocchan, sans être indiscret, vous dormez encore avec un doudou? Cela m'étonne de votre part je dois dire. **

**- Mais enfin idiot de quoi veut tu parler? Je ne vois rien que l'on pourrait associer à un « doudou ». Ne m'insupporte pas de si bon matin.**

**- Et ceci? **Je sortis mon habit du fin fond des couvertures.** Je me demande bien ce que cela peut … **

**- Ce n'est rien! Mais alors vraiment rien. Je te signale que le programme de la journée est chargé. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous intéressé à de pareilles frivolités!**

**- ****Cela m'a tout l'air d'être ma chemise … Enfin, laissez moi vous introduire le programme que vous aimez tant. En avant-midi, la leçon de mathématiques vous sera donnée. Ensuite, à l'heure du midi vous pourrez vous rendre à la salle à manger comme le veut la coutume pour prendre votre dîner. En après-midi, vous êtes attendu chez la Reine pour le five-o-clock-tea. Votre rendez-vous concerne bien avant tout la lettre qu'elle vous a fait parvenir, il y'a de cela une semaine. Pour arriver dans les temps, nous quitterons le manoir vers 3heures. **

**Ciel's Point Of View**

J'ai encore failli y passé! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'endormir avec ce…ce chiffon! Ces derniers temps, j'enchaîne humiliation sur humiliation. Il n'y a décidément aucun jour qui passe sans que ma fierté n'en prenne un coup. Et croyez moi, il n'y a qu'un seul fautif. Celui-ci est justement entrain de me vêtir convenablement pendant que je savoure mon repas matinal.

**- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, rendons nous à votre bureau pour la leçon**

Avant que je ne commette une autre bourde, qui cette fois me coûtera non pas seulement ma fierté mais aussi mon honneur, je lui remets sa chemise encombrante.

**- Prends ceci avec toi, tu peux l'offrir à May Linn.**

**- May Linn? Je crains que cela ne puisse lui être d'un grand usage…**

**- Ce que tu peux être ignorant, Sebastian. Les comptoirs ne se nettoient malheureusement pas seuls. Elle pourra s'en servir comme chiffon! **

**- Entendu… **

Sous les attentes de Sebastian, je me rends donc à mon lieu de travail pour entamer l'insupportable leçon qu'est les mathématiques.

**- Le cours d'aujourd'hui est simple, je vais vous enseigner la règle de trois. C'est un principe accessible à tous. Donc, la règle de trois se définit étant …**

N'a-t-il pas fini de marmonner? Règle de trois… Mais qu'est ce que c'est à la fin.

**- ****C'est simple n'est ce pas? Avez-vous compris?**

**- Oui, oui. Pouvons-nous raccourcir la leçon? L'ennuie s'empare de moi tel un démon s'empare d'une âme. **

**- J'admire cette splendide comparaison, **dit-il avec un sourire feignant l'innocence.

Cette innocence illusoire ne m'impressionne guère. J'avoue m'être maintes fois laissé emporter par ce comportement puéril. Mais je vous garanti que rien de ce genre ne se reproduira. Je me demande quelle partie de ce démon a attisé ma curiosité. Cette pupille couleur sang m'aurait elle ensorcelée au point de d'en devenir mon obsession…

**- Si je ne peux m'abuser, vos pensées sont dirigées sur ma personne. **

**- Comment peut tu en être sure, Sebastian? Lire dans les pensées n'est pas une faculté propre aux démons**

**- ****En effet. Mais ce qui me permet de savoir que vos rêveries sont orientées vers moi se cache derrière cette moue, **il passe son doigt ganté sur ma lèvre inférieure tout en plantant son regard sanguin dans le miens. **Ces yeux trahissant votre haine à mon égard, ces sourcils froncés par l'envie de me réduire en miettes. Mais vous ne me détestez pas complètement, ai-je raison? Bien entendu, j'ai raison. Vous abordez toujours la même expression faciale quand vos pensées divaguent sur ma façon d'agir, ma façon d'ancrer mes yeux dans les vôtres. Ou tout simplement quand vous songez sur votre attirance pour mon être. Vous détestez m'aimer, Bocchan.**

**- Tu as tout faux, Sebastian **

Il prit mon menton de ces doigts de pianistes. Diminuant ainsi la distance entre nos deux visages.

**- Enfaite Sebastian, ce que tu radotes s'applique aussi bien sur toi. Tu détestes, non tu exècres, éprouver quelconque sentiment pour moi. **

_Un ricanement. _

**- Les démons n'ont pas de sentiments. Vous êtes bien placé pour le reconnaître.**

Le nombre de centimètres entre nous continuait de diminuer. Je ressentais même son souffle effleurer mes joues d'une délicatesse perturbante. J'ai cru, à l'instant, qu'il allait déposer ses fines lèvres sur celles lui faisant face, c'est-à-dire, les miennes. Je fermai les yeux me laissant bercer par la douceur de Sebastian quand un cri retentit gâchant ainsi l'atmosphère que nous avons si durement créée.

**- SEEEEEEEEEEEEBASTIAAANN! LA CUISINIÈRE PREND FEUU!**

_Un grognement de frustration. _

Il lâcha mon menton et épousseta ses vêtements.

**- Je vais ****de ce pas arranger tout cela. Ensuite**, **vous pourrez vous rendre à la salle à manger. **

- **Non, aujourd'hui je dîne ici-même **

Et il sorti non sans me jeter un dernier regard qui me transperça jusque dans la moelle.

**Sebastian's Point Of View**

**- Sebastian… Je suis extrêmement navré! C'était plus fort que moi. Tu vois mon pays vient tout juste de mettre en marché un prototype de lance-flammes flambant neuf. Je n'ai voulu que carboniser… euh non, cuire la carotte qui traînait sur le potager. **

**- ****Bard… Un cuisiner n'est pas sensé calciner tout ce qu'il touche comme nourriture. Bon, le dîner du Jeune Maître n'est pas prêt, la lessive n'a pas été faite… Finny as-tu arraché les mauvaises herbes? **

**- Euh…**

**- Je vais prendre ceci pour un non. Allons, tous au travail. À 3heures, Bocchan et moi-même sommes attendus chez sa Majesté. Tachez de laisser au manoir son allure… Respective. **

Je leur tournai le dos. Décidément, ils ne sont bons à rien! Le dîner se passe sans encombre. Je sentais Ciel un peu distant par contre. L'heure de partir arriva à la hâte. De majordome, je me transformai en cocher. De comte prétentieux, il se transforma en voyageur paisible. Le trajet des frontières de Londres jusqu'au centre de celle-ci fut d'une longueur raisonnable. Mon maître reprit son air sérieux. Pas question de montrer une autre facette que celle qu'il montre d'habitude. Nous entrons dans le prestigieux château de sa Majesté.

**- ****Oh ! Si ce n'est pas ce cher comte Phantomhive! Vous êtes en avance! Venez prendre place près de moi. Avant d'entamer la conversation du pourquoi vous êtes ici, nous devons attendre votre coéquipier. J'ai jugé qu'il serait bon pour une fois de ne pas vous laissez tout le travail.**

Ciel fit une révérence des plus honorables.

**- Majesté, sans vouloir contredire votre parole, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'aide de quiconque. **

**- ****Allons! Allons! Le thé arrivera dans exactement … **Elle regarda son cadran indiquant 4h57,** trois minutes! Pendant ce court laps de temps, parlez-moi un peu de vous, du manoir, de vos domestiques. Es-ce que tout va bien?**

**- Oui, Majesté, tout va pour le mieux. Et vous? Diriger toute l'Angleterre doit être une tâche ardue. **

**-Oh! Cela dépend des jours ! Mais sinon je m'en sors! Et vous Monsieur le majordome? **

Tiens, elle s'intéresse à moi maintenant.

**- J'espère que Ciel est entre bonnes mains!**

**- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Majesté. **Cette fois, ce fut moi qui me prosternai de façon gracieuse. **Les domestiques et moi-même du manoir Phantomhive veillons à ce que notre Jeune Maître ne manque de rien. **Je lui décrochai un sourire charmeur.

**- ****Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre! **Elle leva les yeux vers le cadran pour ensuite soupirer.** Je pense que celui qui doit coopérer avec vous a un léger contretemps. **

Une personne habillée de la même façon que moi, mais en blanc, fit son entrée. Le thé allait être servi. Et ces soi-disant « coéquipiers » ne daignaient se montrer. Quand soudain on entendit une voix railleuse.

**- Veuillez pardonnez notre retard Majesté! Nous avons eu un empêchement! **

Je dirigeais mon regard carmin vers mon Maître. Une moue dédaigneuse avait remplacé son air sérieux. Ensuite, je tournai la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Et je compris.

**- Que…Quoi? Sebastian, je ne veux pas coopérer avec cet énergumène! **

_Rire ridicule. _


End file.
